fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
RaGE Media Group
RaGE Media Group was an multimedia production/publishing tycoon. On October 14, 2017, it was reported that Typewriter Productions will be purchasing RaGE Media for $20 million and it is set to be renamed as Typewriter Japan. The bill is to be approved by the end of October, and to be put in effect later in the year. In October, the company was disbanded and moved into Typewriter Japan. The name is only used for branding purposes on air until December 31, 2017. History It was founded in 1985 as Take Five Anime, then in 2005, it was renamed as RaGE Media Group. In 2005, RaGE Media USA announced that they bought some land in Daytona Beach, Florida, and said that a television studio will open by the end of 2007. On March 13, 2007, RaGE Studios USA opened with four sound stages. In 2016, RaGE Europe and RaGE Productions Europe was launched in Paris, France. In December of 2016, it was announced that Axiom Entertainment will be given Anime Fuel, RaGETech, RaGE Sports, RaGE UK, the productions of Legend of One, Warriors of the Future, the non-Japan/Korea and the non-North American distribution of AnimeNation properties, and a 20% stake in RMG. In 2017, the logo changed for the first time in three years. On October 14, 2017, it was reported that Typewriter Productions will be purchasing RaGE Media for $20 million and it is set to be renamed as Typewriter Japan. The bill is to be approved by the end of October, and to be put in effect later in the year. Crew * Chaossy - Founder, lead animator, voice actor Projects Cartoon Projects (RaGE Animation/Productions USA, RaGE Cartoons, RaGE Animation Europe) * SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn (2014-2017, RaGE Productions US) * Gunblazer (2015-2017) * Mobile Mecha (2007 - 2008) * Kiss (2015-2016; series now owned by Axiom Entertainment) * Big Brother: Nick Fanon Edition (2015–present, RaGE Productions US) * Red Room (2016–present, RaGE Productions US) * The Long Dark (2016-present, RaGE Animation Europe) * The Great Pub Crawl (2016, co-production with Axiom Entertainment) * 1% (2016-present, co-production with Axiom Entertainment, RaGE-Typewriter, Magnitude and Deadpan Productions) * The One (2017-present, co-production with RaGE-Typewriter, and Curiousgorge66 Studios) Anime Projects (AnimeNation Group) * Night Out (1985) * Field of War (1987–88) * Warriors of the Future (1988) * Murder Mystery (1990) * Legend of One (1991–95;97) * Drift King (1994–96;98) * Xelphos Adventures (2002–15) * Blast (2003-present) * Deathblade (2004-2017) * Dueler (2004;2006-2007) * Mountain Biker (2006-2011) * WrestleKingdom (2009-present) * The Syndicate Anime (2014–16) * Xelphos Chronicles (2015) * College Days (2015-17) * Drift King: Next Generation Drifters (2016-17) * Street King: Shuto (December 2016) * City of Bright Lights (April 2017) * Xelphos III (January 2018) * Formula (2018) * Mountain Biker X (2018) Film Projects * Gunblazer: Coming Home (2018, co production with Xescti Animation and , direct-to-TV) Video Game Projects (RaGE Games) * The Apocalypse (December 2016) Unit {PC, PS4, PS3, Wii U and 360} * Xelphos: The Saga (June 2017) Unit {PS4} Television Channels (RaGE Media Group) * AnimeNation International * RaGE ** RaGE (UK & Ireland) (Axiom Entertainment currently owns RaGE UK) * RaGE Game * Vision (Canada) Television blocks (Firebasket Studios) * Sundown (Vision block) * Rising Sun (Vision block) Subsidiaries Animation * RaGE Anime Group - Production of animated series in Japan. ** AnimeNation Animation (previously T5Ani) (1985-1997;2015–present) - Animation of animated series in Japan. * RaGE Animation - Animation of animated series in the US. * RaGE Cartoons - Production of animated series in the US. Video Game projects * RaGE Games (first unit) - Production of video games made by the large majority of the company. * RaGE Games Second Unit - Production of video games made by a small group of people in the company, usually 20 of the regular 50. * RaGE Games Mobile/Third Unit - Production of mobile games made by 10 people in the company. Voice over * AnimeNation Dubbing - A division of Curiousgorge66 Networks with a RaGE Media branding license. It's used for dubbing anime into many languages for international broadcast. Logo history Rage media group.png|2014-2017 logo Category:Chaossy Category:Productions Category:Production Companies Category:Studios Category:Animation Studios Category:Companies